


Criminal

by elizabethnainory12



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Boys' Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Traición
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethnainory12/pseuds/elizabethnainory12
Summary: Para Alastor, la vida monótona que figuraba llevar no era suficiente. Para Angel, su vida desordenada necesitaba de algo más. Cuando el camino de ambos se encontró, supieron que eran lo que habían estado buscando por tanto tiempo.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Aclaraciones!  
> Los personajes le pertenecen a Vivziepop.  
> AU!Human: Alastor Locutor x Angel Mafioso  
> Song!Fic  
> Capitulos cortos.

Alastor era un hombre respetado hasta donde quería aparentar, con un trabajo estable y un talento que le conseguiría un futuro brillante, con una personalidad encantadora y todas las puertas abiertas, no sentía que algo le faltara a su vida, inclusive estaba comprometido; sin embargo, a veces pensaba que se estaba perdiendo de algo más. 

Algo más emocionante que esa apatía y monótona vida que ya tenía.

Puede que la respuesta llegará como un torbellino a su vida, un chico atolondrado, alcohólico y drogadicto que se se movía en los mundos bajos, con una lengua afilada y sucia; una sonrisa que ofrecía problemas así como placer, Antony, mejor conocido como Angel Dust. 

Un mafioso de renombre al igual que su familia.

Para Alastor, el día en el que se cruzó con él, fue como si firmara un contrato para vender su alma, no entendía porque su mirada inevitablemente le buscaba y mucho menos, porque este seguía rondando los lugares que el solia visitar. 

No tenían nada en común y aun así, parecía que sus caminos inevitablemente seguirian cruzándose.

Sin embargo, para Angel era otra historia en cuestión, tenía una estación de radio favorita, un locutor, un solo hombre cuyo rostro y cuerpo acudían a él cada noche fría sin falta alguna para recordarle de lo que se estaba limitando.

Uno sabiendo la presencia del otro y el otro buscando por él, ¿a dónde llevará esto?


	2. I

Era un buen día, Alastor lo sabía. Un invitado sorpresa en su estación lanzó la audiencia por los cielos. Recibió varias llamadas felicitándolo por tan espléndido programa, pero la llamada que tanto esperaba no llegaba.

Hacía años que trabajaba para esa estación, estaba por rozar los 35 años y en todo ese tiempo nunca había conocido a una persona tan atolondrada y seductora como el sujeto que llamaba a su estación todos los días sin falta, negándose en cada ocasión a dar su nombre. 

Y no importaba si la estación bloqueaba su número, siempre conseguía otro.

Para Alastor era divertido los dos minutos que duraba su conversación porque poco o nada tenían que ver con el programa, inclusive el hombre de cabello castaño se atrevería a decir que ya era un sketch especial de la estación esa leve intervención.

—Y la última llamada de la noche es para —al iniciar la llamada una suave risa se escucho y Alastor la reconoció de inmediato—, y el insensato ha vuelto.

—Un gusto Al —rió el chico—, mientras escuchaba tu programa, la persona que estaba conmigo dijo que tu voz era horrible, ¿puedes creerlo?

Alastor miro como del otro lado de la cabina, su jefe le hacía señales para que cortara la llamada, pero eso estaba fuera de sus planes.

—¿Es así? Bueno, no puedo gustarle a todo el mundo —dijo fingiendo pesar, guiñandole el ojo a a la chica en cabina al notar que su jefe que ya se había ido por las llaves para sacarlo de ahí.

—Bueno, eso me molesta mucho, tu voz es muy erótica —Alastor se llevó una mano a la boca, evitando soltar una maldición ante lo que dijo—, le he dicho que es un idiota y le he dado un tiro entre los ojos.

Alastor se mordió el labio inferior bajo su mano.

—Un poco extremo, ¿no crees?

—Igual iba a morir, fui muy considerado en darle muerte rápidamente —cuando lo dijo, se escuchó un fuerte golpe de fondo—, oh, sus amigos llegaron, es tiempo de irme. Adiós dulzura.

—Adiós, insensato —la llamada se colgó y Alastor se aclaró la voz—, ¿a que es todo un personaje nuestro invitado especial? —su jefe le veía totalmente furioso pero Alastor ni se inmuto—, sigan sintonizandonos, la estación 96.6, donde una sonrisa nunca les faltara.

—Y estamos fuera —dijo Niffty un poco encogida al lado del jefe de ambos que les veía con furia.

—¿Qué carajos te había dicho Alastor? —gruño Husk sacudiendo el juego de llaves que había ido a buscar en balde.

—Husk, mi viejo amigo, te preocupas por nada —rió saliendo de la cabina, palmeando el hombro derecho de este.

—¿Te parece esto un jodido juego o una mierda así? Es un puto demente y quizá asesino —gritó colérico haciendo saltar a Niffty quien se había puesto de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta con bolsa en mano.

—Eso no lo sabemos, quizá es solo un chico trastornado que quiere algo de atención —dijo restándole importancia colocandose su saco.

—Disparo en plena llamada hace dos semanas —le recordó siguiéndolo fuera del cuarto donde transmitían. Alastor negó con la cabeza acomodando su ropa—, se rió como un desquiciado mientras decía que los sesos del sujeto estaban por todo el suelo.

Alastor sonrió sutilmente al recordar todos los correos que recibieron esa tarde debido a ese pequeño percance y más la disculpa que tuvieron que dar al día siguiente.

—Pudo ser un sonido pregrabado, te preocupas demasiado, insisto en que no es nada —continuo con soltura sin detenerse a ver la mirada furiosa que seguramente tendría su viejo amigo.

—Tu no te preocupas una mierda —ambos se detuvieron en la entrada de la estación de radio y Alastor miró detenidamente a Husk—, no vuelvas a contestar sus putas llamadas. Ese sujeto está obsesionado contigo, ¿y si te hace daño?

Ante esa última oración, algo saltó en el interior de Alastor. Sabía que cambia la posibilidad pero no confiaba en que fuera a ocurrir, de ahí el porque se tomaba la situación con tanta tranquilidad.

—Eso no pasara —al ver la preocupación en su compañero, suspiro derrotado—. Intentaré esforzarme más la próxima vez —le guiño un ojo y salió del estudio dejando a un Husk muy molesto por la respuesta tan vaga que había conseguido.

Alastor camino por la avenida con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pese a que el día estaba nublado y muy probablemente comenzaría a llover antes de que cruzara las dos manzanas que separaban la estación de su casa; eso no borraba su buen humor. Comenzó a silbar metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos mientras caminaba sin prisa alguna.

A su mente inevitablemente acudió la voz melosa y profunda del chico insensato.

Hacía un mes a partir de ese día, que ese hombre había decido llamar y Alastor recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer cuando llamo y dijo:

_< <Acabo de matar a un hombre y fue tan divertido>>_

—Un asesino por diversión —musitó pensativo escuchando un trueno lejano—, que personaje tan... interesante.

No entendía la motivación de la persona en cuestión para llamar y hablar acerca de sus _supuestas_ hazañas, pero debía admitir que si aún contestaba las llamadas era simplemente por morbo, el morbo de saber que sería lo que haría esa persona, que diría y cómo lo diría, pues al escucharle casi podía sentir que aquello que le faltaba, acudía a él.

—Me pregunto... si algún día nos conoceremos, chico insensato —musitó sonriendo a la nada.


	3. Chapter 3

—¡Angel! —el aludido esquivo el ataque y con el cuchillo de caza que tenía pegado al dorso de su mano, cortó rápidamente el cuello del hombre, que en cuestión de segundos comenzó a burbujear sangre, cayendo al suelo en medio de un charco carmín.

Angel peino su cabello a un costado, observando los cuerpos esparcidos por el suelo.

No era uno de sus trabajos más limpios, pero al menos no dejaría evidencia que pudieran incriminarlo a él o su familia. Miró el celular que había usado de su primera víctima para llamar a la estación y lo destruyó en un parpadeo. Entonces presto atención especial a su traje rosa pálido notando una mancha en su saco del lado izquierdo.

Chasqueo la lengua ante el descubrimiento y se lo quito para limpiar el cuchillo y guardarlo en su protector que se encontraba en su cadera. Camino alrededor de los cuerpos hasta la puerta, al abrirla se limpio los pies en la alfombra y prendió un cigarrillo.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras salía de aquel desolado piso con la chaqueta sobre el hombro.

Moría por volver a escuchar la voz de ese sexy locutor, pero no podía llamar hasta el día siguiente, cuando la estación lanzará su programa una vez más.

Y ahí estaba él, con una nueva motivación para continuar con su vida de mierda, un hombre.

No se consideraba una persona con preferencia hacia algún sexo, pero definitivamente con ese hombre quería experimentar algo más allá de lo carnal. Era algo inexplicable para él como el solo escuchar la voz tras el celular o por la radio, ponía su corazón a mil y hacía a su mente imaginarse tantos escenarios.

Todos y cada uno de ellos protagonizado por su locutor favorito en situaciones bastante comprometedoras.

Salió del viejo edificio y apenas pasar por un bote de basura se deshizo de su sacó, continuando con su camino como si nada; calada tras calada a su cigarro, pronto se mezcló entre la gente que le abría paso asustada al verlo venir.

Un hombre de su tamaño y con su porte no pasaba desapercibido, eso era algo que sabía muy bien. En especial cuando tenía cara de pocos amigos y los tatuajes visibles en el cuello, advirtiendo peligro.

Un trueno cruzó por el cielo y al ver hacia este, la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre él unos instantes después, deshaciendo en cuestión de minutos su cigarro.

—Genial —musito mirando su cigarrillo deshecho. Mientras caminaba miró una solitaria figura venir en su dirección, en medio de aquel diluvio pudo distinguir perfectamente de quién se trataba—, y mi suerte mejora —musito con media sonrisa.

Alastor le miró de reojo cuando le pasó por un lado notando el delineador negro escurrido bajo la penetrante mirada del hombre con cabello bicolor, sintiendo inevitablemente algo en su interior que le avisaba del peligro que ese hombre emanaba.

Angel al verlo pasar, sonrió más abiertamente para seguir con su camino.

—Aún no es tiempo, sonrisas —musito sin borrar la propia, dejándolo ir.

Su cuerpo entero le pedía volver sobre sus pasos, tomar al hombre castaño y meterlo en un callejón y hacerlo suyo; pero entendía que no era el momento ni la situación la más adecuada.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando una llamada entró a su celular, se detuvo bajo una parada de autobús para poder contestar la llamada, ya sabiendo que si no lo hacía en ese momento, muchas más le seguirian a esa.

— _È fatto?_ (¿Está hecho?)

— _Ho avuto un piccolo problema_ (Tuve un pequeño problema) —dijo rascándose la nuca notando la mirada curiosa de un par de ancianas en el lugar—, _Ce n'erano tre in più del previsto_ (hubo tres más de lo esperado).

— _Ti avevo detto di assicurarti delle fottute ore, Angel, sei uno stupido maiale_ (Te dije que te cerciorarse de las jodidas horas Angel, eres un estúpido cerdo) —gruñó el hombre al otro lado de la línea—. _Non è stato per le tue fottute dosi perché allora sei molto attento, bastardo._ (No fuera para tus putas dosis porque entonces estás muy al pendiente, bastardo).

—Que insulto —rió y colgó la llamada.

Más tarde se enfrentaría a su padre, justo en ese momento, quería conservar la felicidad que le había ocasionado el ver al hombre de sus fantasías.

Las mujeres comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas a lo que Angel miro sobre su hombro hacia estas haciéndolas callar solo con una mirada de advertencia.

—Silencio, brujas feas —ambos mujeres comenzaron a insultarlo mientras este volvía a entrar a la lluvia y retomaba su camino con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Ser malo le encantaba, adoraba el poder que un arma le daba y por sobre todo quería que esa sensación nunca terminará; sin embargo, aún cuando disfrutaba de ser un criminal en toda regla, sentía que algo le faltaba a su vida y ese algo posiblemente se trataba de Alastor. Estaba seguro que ese hombre le daría ese toque especial que llevaba años buscando.

Y moría por confirmarlo.


	4. Chapter 4

—¡Hola, Al! —Alastor al escuchar la voz tan animada del chico no pudo cortar la llamada, le fue imposible y más sabiendo que su jefe no estaba ese día en la estación.

—Suenas más feliz de lo usual, ¿algo que reportar sobre el programa de hoy?

—Debo decir que los invitados pueden irse a tomar por culo, tu eres lo único de calidad ahí —rió por su propio chiste, para seguido toser un poco—, pero dejando eso de lado, Al, quiero conocerte.

Alastor quien tenía una respuesta sarcástica preparada para lo primero que dijo el chico, se quedo en blanco apenas escuchar lo que le siguió. Sintió cómo se disparó el pulso de su corazón y todo su mundo temblaba.

—¿Qué? —fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir antes de que Niffty cortara la llamada, Alastor le vio desconcertado para inmediatamente aclararse la voz—, ¡oh, qué bromista! —continuo como si lo que acababa de pasar no hubiera hecho poner su mundo de cabeza—, bueno damas y caballeros, con esto terminamos nuestro segmento de hoy, sigan sintonizandonos, la estación 96.6, donde una sonrisa nunca les faltara.

—Y estamos fuera —dijo Niffty—, ¿Al, estas bien?

Pero Alastor no contestó, su mente aún procesaba lo que acaba de pasar, ¿en serio el chico había hecho eso?

Y lo peor para él fue el hecho de que si Niffty no hubiera cortado la llamada y el chico hubiera preguntado de nuevo, sin lugar a dudas le hubiera dado un rotundo sí.

—Creo... que Husk tenía razón —comentó tras un momento. Suspiró pasándose una mano por el rostro, recargándose en el respaldo de su silla reclinable. De pronto su celular sonó y al ver la notificación en la pantalla, noto un mensaje de un número desconocido.

 _**Remitente:** _ _**Unknow** _

_**Mensaje:** _ _**Oye, Al, si quieres verme te espero en ese bar que te comente hace unos días, se que sabes cual es.** _

Alastor sonrió tan abiertamente que Niffty se sorprendió y en parte se asustó; sabía que su compañero de trabajo no era del todo normal, para ella que estudiaba psicología, podía decir con seguridad que su amigo era un psicópata, por lo que constantemente se encontraba poniendo tierra entre ella y él; y justo en ese momento agradeció que una cabina los separara.


	5. Chapter 5

—Si viniste —rió Angel levantando su copa de vino recargado en la barra del oscuro bar donde lo había citado.

Alastor con su habitual atuendo formal y cabello perfectamente peinado observó al hombre de ojos heterocromaticos y de cabello semi teñido. 

Su delineador negro y su traje rosa oscuro le daba un aspecto peligroso, pero atrayente. Sin embargo eso no fue lo único que llamó la atención de Alastor, si no que esa aura de peligro ya se la había encontrado antes, por toda la ciudad y ahora entendía que no había sido solo una coincidencia.

—Tenía que satisfacer cierta curiosidad —dijo tomando asiento a la derecha del sujeto insensato tratando de no demostrar su nuevo descubrimiento—, y debo decir, que eres más de lo que esperaba.

Angel rió ante el cumplido girando un poco sobre su asiento, quedando de frente a Alastor, escudriñando cada centímetro de su rostro; deleitándose por tenerlo tan cerca por primera vez.

—¿Y bien? ¿Para qué soy bueno, sonrisas? —recargo su barbilla en el dorso de su mano que estaba sobre la barra, sin borrar su sonrisa de altanería.

Alastor se inclinó un poco hacia al frente, notando perfectamente una colonial muy dulce pero marcada.

—¿Cuándo y cómo conseguiste mi número?

Y al preguntarlo, miró como una gigantesca sonrisa crecía en el chico, quien lentamente se coloco un cigarrillo entre los labios.

—Tengo contactos —dijo sin más encogiéndose de hombros tras prender el cigarrillo y dale una calada—, lo he guardado esperando el momento en el cual estaba seguro que no recibiría un no por respuesta.

Alastor se acomodó en su sitió de nuevo, cuando un trago fue puesto frente a él.

—Yo no-

—Lo he pedido para ti, se que te gusta el whisky —comentó orgulloso de su conocimiento, haciendo que en Alastor surgiera una sonrisa más grande.

—Haz hecho tu tarea —comentó divertido tomando el vaso, moviendolo un poco. En ese momento pensó un poco en las palabras de Husk, pero dada la situación, ya ni siquiera le tomo importancia—, ¿no hay nada raro verdad?

—Eso depende si lo estas buscando —dijo divertido expulsando el humo sobre la cabeza de Alastor, haciéndole fruncir levemente el ceño.

—¿Cual es tu nombre? —preguntó por fin, después de haber soportado el tiempo que el considero necesario.

Angel rió en respuesta.

—No puedo dartelo, pero si mi sobrenombre, ¿te sirve? —inquirió con jocosidad.

—Es mejor que llamarte chico indiscreto —comentó enarcando una ceja.

—Me gusta ese apodo —sonrió inclinándose un poco hacia el frente, haciendo a Alastor enderezarse.

—A mi igual.

Angel sonrio de medio lado mirando hacia el hombre frente a él.

—Angel Dust —canturreo para darle una profunda calada al cigarrillo, terminando con él.

—¿Cómo la droga? —preguntó ladeando levemente la cabeza.

Angel rió, tosiendo un poco a causa del humo que aún retenía.

—Soy tan adictivo como ella corazón —comentó guiñandole un ojo.

Alastor rió tomando de una el trago de su vaso, escuchando un silbido por parte de su acompañante.

—Muy bien, Angel Dust, ¿por qué yo? —dijo tras un momento—. Hay muchos más locutores en esa estación, realmente mi segmento es más pequeño comparado con el del resto, ¿qué te hizo ver hacia mi? —esta vez, fue él quien se inclinó hacia el frente.

Angel sonrió antes de darle otro trago a su copa.

—Eres tu Alastor, es simple, solo porque se trata de ti —dijo sin más.

—¿Qué tengo de especial? —volvió a preguntar acomodándose en su sitio.

—Muchas cosas, somos más parecidos de lo que crees —comento pasándose la lengua por el labio inferior.

Alastor al ver esa acción, aclaro un poco su garganta.

—¿Es así? ¿De qué manera? —llegado a ese punto, sentía inevitablemente que más que parecer un interrogatorio, parecía un coqueteo descarado.

—¿Tú porque asesinas, Alastor? —ante esa pregunta, Alastor sintió como si un leve tic se apuntalará en su rostro del lado derecho y de haber tenido algo en la boca, seguramente se hubiera ahogado con él o lo hubiera escupido con fuerza—, se muchas cosas sobre ti, que te pondrían en una precaria situación, pero no te preocupes, no busco nada de ti... —rio al ver la expresión que estaba haciendo Alastor—, bueno —sonrió tras un momento—, nada más allá de conocerte, por supuesto.

Alastor pidió otro trago aclarándose la garganta, sintiéndose de pronto mareado.

Esa situación era nueva y no sabía cómo tomarla.

—Ahora tienes mi total atención —dijo para recibir el trago y tomárselo de uno, otra vez, sorprendiendo al barman y al mismo Angel.

—No es agua, ¿sabias? —rió al decirlo mirando a Alastor golpear la barra con el vaso. Este simplemente sonrió ante el comentario.

—Me gusta el poder que me hacen sentir, ver como una vida se va apagando —dijo tras un momento, cuando el barman ya no estuvo cerca—, es una sensación indescriptible, como si-

—Le diera otro significado a lo que estás haciendo —rió Angel mirando la curiosidad en el rostro de Alastor—, creo que yo soy menos vanidoso, mato por trabajo, pero tu si que matas por satisfacción propia, ¿o no?

—Es así —dijo sin más, queriendo preguntar porque el chico había dicho una vez que matar era divertido, si lo hacía por trabajo.

—Eres mejor de lo que espere Alastor —comentó poniéndose de pie, ante la atenta mirada del hombre castaño—, espero podamos hablar en otro momento —susurró a su oído tras inclinarse un poco sobre él—, tengo trabajo que hacer —tras haber palmeando su hombro, Angel se dirigió a la salida y se perdió una vez cruzó por esta.

Alastor se puso de pie un instante después, notando el temblor en sus extremidades inferiores y un hueco inusual en la base de su estómago. Definitivamente aquel peculiar chico le había tomado desprevenido.

Y no terminaba de definir si en un buen sentido.

—Angel Dust —musitó quedo dejando el pago por su bebida en la barra—, eres todo un personaje.


	6. Chapter 6

Las llamadas a la estación pararon y Husk ni bien pregunto el motivo, noto como hubo cierto cambio en la actitud recta de Alastor, viéndole con más soltura que de costumbre. Y aunque atribuyó eso al hecho de que Alastor estaba por casarse, no estaba más que alejado de la realidad.

Durante semanas, que pronto se convirtieron en meses, Angel y Alastor habían estado sosteniendo una relación tan peculiar que ninguno se explicaba cómo es que ninguno había intentado matar al otro, aunque esto mayormente de Alastor hacia Angel.

Alastor con el tiempo descubrió que Angel era mucho más interesante de lo que a primera vista se veía, teniendo muchas facetas muy particulares y que en realidad, era muy salvaje, en especial en su trabajo; por su parte Angel noto que Alastor era muy meticuloso en todo lo que hacía, desde su trabajo hasta su doble vida, disfrutando de cierta forma, poder ser el único en mucho tiempo que conocía más allá de la fachada que aquel recatado hombre mostraba al mundo.

—Okay, entonces, ¿eres un oportunista? —volvió a preguntar esta vez con todos los datos reunidos en su cabeza que le había podido sacar al castaño.

Alastor rodó los ojos sin volverse.

—Por llamarlo de alguna manera —dijo levantando la escopeta disparando hacia una señal de tiro. Angel silvo ante el ensordecedor sonido, elogiando en silencio que Alastor hubiera dado justo al centro de la diana.

—Eso es raro, supuse que serias del tipo que escoge una víctima, la investiga y bueno, ya sabes, hace el trabajo —comentó divertido viendo como Alastor recargaba con un movimiento rápido de muñeca y volvió a disparar, sin errar ni un centímetro al tiro anterior, destrozando lo poco que quedaba de la diana.

—Es muy aburrido conocer todo sobre tu víctima —declaró viéndolo por fin—, conocer todas las variables, todos lo errores... le quita lo divertido al acto en sí —dijo quitándose los audífonos protectores—, prefiero que ellos vengan a mi, disfrazados con la intención que deseen mostrar. Eso hace el evento mucho más divertido.

Angel sonrió un poco ante la locura de uno de los hombres más cuerdos que había conocido.

—Juro que pensé que eras un cazador, no un carroñero —rió al decirlo dándole una calada a su cigarro.

—No me calificaria como un carroñero, Angel —comentó mirándole de reojo—, simplemente me gusta tomar lo que se me ofrece.

—Es curioso.

—Curioso tu —acusó Alastor sonriendo de medio lado—, te mofas de ser del tipo de persona que hace los trabajos con cuidado, pero eres muy desordenado, dejas un gran sendero detrás de ti, debes tener cuidado o un día serás atrapado —espetó mientras guardaba la escopeta en su estuche.

—Aww, ¿te preocupas por mi? Que lindo —rió por fin abandonando el tronco en el cual había permanecido sentado la última hora y media.

—Tomalo como quieras —dijo colgándose la escopeta al hombro.

—Por cierto, Al —este se giro y sintió como Angel lo tomaba de la cadera para plantarle un beso bastante marcado en los labios, recibiendo en respuesta un gran empujón por el más bajo—, saluda a Mimzy de mi parte.

Al guiñarle el ojo se dio vuelta, ante un colérico hombre, quien pensó severamente si debía sacar una vez más a su vieja pioneer y volarle la cabeza al mafioso.

No era que le disgustara el comportamiento de su compañero, llevaba meses a su lado y sabía lo impredecible que podía ser, pero le molestaba realmente que mencionara a su prometida en situaciones como esas.

No se creía capaz de sentir remordimiento por sus acciones sin embargo, sabía que con la única persona que quiza pudiera experimentar algo similar, sería con ella.

Toda una vida mintiendo y fingiendo ser alguien quien no era, ¿como cambiar eso?

Él lo sabía, no se podía y era por eso mismo que seguía volviendo a Angel pese a lo pesado e invasivo que este podía ser, porque al lado de él podía ser eso que delante de nadie más podía mostrar, él mismo.


	7. Chapter 7

Fue una revelación muy pesada para él, demasiado para digerir y terminó por vomitar.

De alguna manera, logró llegar a la taza del baño y vaciar el contenido de su estómago a tiempo, no se creía capaz de retenerlo ni un momento más.

—¿Todo bien, Al? —pregunto Mimzy del otro lado de la puerta, tras tocarla con suavidad.

A duras penas, Alastor se incorporó jalando de la cadena y con una voz gangosa emitió un tembloroso si, al tiempo que se sentaba sobre la taza del baño.

—¿Seguro? No pensé que te lo fueras a tomar así —musitó la chica algo triste del otro lado de la puerta.

Alastor quiso responder que no había sido su culpa, que fue por algo más, la impresión o una estupidez por el estilo que se le dice a las personas cuando les han herido de alguna manera, pero su cerebro no quería formular ninguna de esas oraciones porque esté se había puesto de acuerdo con su corazón.

No estaba para nada feliz y no podía fingir por más que quisiera.

El embarazado de Mimzy complicaba las cosas de muchas maneras y realmente no quería verse enredado en la crianza de un primogénito suyo. En especial con esa mujer.

Era inconcebible que eso le estuviera pasando y sin embargo ahí estaba.

Tras varios minutos y luego de lavarse varias veces la boca y rostro, salió para encontrarse con la chica sentada sobre la cama, cuyo ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados indicaban que se avecinaba una gran pelea.

De esas que terminaban con objetos volando sobre su cabeza y llevando su paciencia al límite.

—Sigues aquí —soltó Alastor sin pensarlo, arrepintiéndose de inmediato al ver cómo el ceño fruncido de la chica, pasaba a una mirada colérica.

—¿Es todo lo que dirás? —gruño la chica con la mirada encendida—, ¿estas jodiendo conmigo?

Alastor se rasco la nuca, cuando noto su teléfono vibrar. Mimzy inmediatamente miró hacia el aparato que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche.

—¿Quien es Angel? —pregunto molesta tomando el teléfono, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Alastor, quien había comenzando a mover el pie derecho con inquietud.

—Un colega —dijo rápidamente, a lo que la chica le vio enarcando una ceja.

—No me mientas Alastor —gruño la chica desbloqueado el celular, cosa que inmediatamente disparó el pulso de Alastor, este adelantó varios pasos y le arrebató el teléfono a su novia, quien le veía furiosa por tal acción—, tienes a otra cierto.

—Tristemente eres la única mujer en mi vida Mim, no soportaría a otra como tú —soltó caminando hacia la puerta.

Si ese pequeño -enorme- incidente no hubiera ocurrido, fácilmente sus planes hubieran seguido el curso que en su cabeza se había planeado, sin embargo, ahí estaba, escuchando los berrinches de su actual pareja por su _amante_ y por su falta de apatia hacia su embarazo.

Alastor rodó los ojos llegando a la cocina, dándose vuelta para encarar a la chica que no paraba de gritarle tantas cosas, que Alastor inclusive ya ni prestaba atención.

Llevaba meses intentando terminar con la chica, mucho antes de conocer a Angel por supuesto, pero ella siempre lograba conseguir un motivo por el cual debían permanecer juntos y él torpemente volvió a ceder. Y justo cuando había reunido un rotundo adiós para Mimzy, ella llega con aquella devastadora noticia.

—Mim, por dios, deja eso —soltó cansado cuando la chica levantó un libro de cocina sobre la cabeza—, no hay otra —dijo ya exasperado sobandose el puente de la nariz.

—Me mientes —gritó arrojando el libro que Alastor esquivo fácilmente.

Miro con molestia a la chica y se cruzó de brazos.

—Si hubiera otra, ya te hubiera dejado cariño —dijo guiñandole un ojo haciendo que el rostro de la chica se volviera rojo. Alastor no supo identificar si de la ira o la vergüenza que debía sentir en ese momento.

—¡Llevo a tu jodida mierda en mi interior! —vociferó furiosa.

Alastor ladeó levemente la cabeza al escucharla.

Aceptaba que no quería a la criatura que crecía en el interior de la chica, pero ya era muy extremo referirse al embrión como una jodida mierda, se notaba el amor hacia el ser que crecía en su vientre.

Aunque él sabía que quizá Mimzy lo uso como la excusa perfecta para hacerlo quedarse, sin embargo, si realmente tuviera razón, se sentiria muy decepciona de la estupidez de la que una vez considero una chica excepcional.

—Debes quedarte conmigo, debes hacerlo, si no te demandare, lo haré, no dudes que lo haré —soltó de pronto la chica al darse cuenta de su error—, no tienes idea de cuanto le he invertido a esta relación, no puedes dejarme.

Al ver lo histérica que se había puesto, Alastor negó con la cabeza.

Llegado a ese punto, sabía que ya no había nada que salvar, no podía decir con seguridad que la chica no le amaba, quizá era el caso; pero también, quizá solamente era costumbre, esa maldita costumbre que termina encadenando a personas que simplemente ya no deben estar juntas.

Alastor pensó todo eso en cuestión de segundos llegando a una conclusión definitiva.

—Mimzy, basta, esto tiene que parar —pidió comenzado a rodear la mesa—, no quiero ni podemos seguir haciendo esto.

Mimzy entonces comenzó a llorar de la frustración, haciendo puños sus manos y mirándole con tanto odio que Alastor por un segundo creyó que le maldecía el alma.

—¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ ALASTOR? ¿POR QUÉ YO NO? —el aludido la vio mientras ella se dejaba caer al suelo dramáticamente cubriendo su rostro anegado en lágrimas.

Y ahí estaba esa casi culpa que podía sentir.

Tenía muchas ganas de decirle a la chica que no era ella -en parte- la del problema, si no que era meramente su incapacidad para relacionarse tan profundamente con las demás personas y que por ende, nunca le podría corresponder como ella quería, pero si aparentarlo.

_< <Supongo que este es una especie de castigo>>_

—Te amo —chilló desde el suelo con la garganta temblorosa.

Alastor término de rodear la mesa y se arrodilló frente a ella.

—También te amo —dijo extendiendo una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

—¡¡MENTIROSO!! —gritó furiosa sobresaltando un poco a Alastor tras golpearlo.

Este ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que ocurría cuando la chica se puso de pie y dio un portazo en su cuarto luego de dejarle con la cara ardiendo.

Sobo su mejilla antes de incorporarse y caminar hacia la salida, dando por terminada esa discusión, ya sabiendo que la chica no entendería por más que intentara dialogar con ella. Pensó entonces, que quizá si volvia al día siguiente, podría llegar a un acuerdo con ella sobre cómo crían al niño, pero cada quien en su camino.

Sin embargo, apenas abrir la puerta, parte de esta se transformó en astillas que lo obligaron a tirarse al suelo, cuando el ensordecedor sonido de la escopeta quedó atrapada entre aquellos muros de concreto.

Alastor vaciló unos segundos en el su sitio mirando sobre el hombro como Mimzy volvía recargar, disparando otra vez, dando el muro frente a él.

—¿¡Te has vuelto loca mujer?! —grito desde el suelo, saliendo a gatas del departamento cuando Mimzy recargaba la escopeta con algo de torpeza, tirando varios cartuchos en el proceso.

Justo en ese momento se arrepintió un poco de enseñarle a disparar, aunque al menos agradecía que Mimzy tuviera mala puntería, porque de otra forma, le hubiera partido a la mitad con ese primer tiro.

—¡Muerete! —chillo la chica disparando al pasillo, errando el tiro por muy poco. Alastor al ver como la madera seguía volando y escuchando los gritos lejanos de sus vecinos, tomó la decisión más rápida de su vida y se lanzó por la escaleras, rodando varios escalones antes de incorporarse y bajar a toda velocidad los peldaños restantes.

Alastor temió por un instante en medio de su huida, que alguno de los perdigones le diera, pero por suerte no fue el caso. Y mientras salía como alma que lleva el diablo del edifico, su telefono volvio a sonar una vez más pero esta vez, por una llamada.

Solo entonces se sorprendió de no haberlo perdido luego de todas las maniobras evasivas que tuvo que hacer para salir de ese lugar en una sola pieza. Adulandose al mismo tiempo, por haber salido casi ileso, si no contaba los magullones por su caída.

—Hola —jadeo al responder. 

Trotaba con calma por la avenida, mirando de vez en cuando sobre su hombro cerciorándose que Mimzy no le había seguido, pues de ser el caso, de verdad que sería un problema, no para él por supuesto, pero sí para los peatones que cruzaran por ahí.

—¿Todo bien? —rió Angel del otro lado de la línea—, suenas como si acabaras de coger.

—Mi ex pareja a intentando volarme la cabeza con mi escopeta, todo bien —la carcajada de Angel hizo que una sonrisa se colara en su rostro y que su acelerado corazón dejara de martillear tan incesantemente contra su pecho.

Angel resoplo ocasionando que Alastor riera un poco.

—¡Carajo! Esa mujer si tiene los ovarios bien puestos —reía a carcajadas, causando una mezcla extraña de sentimientos en Alastor.

—Está embarazada Angel, está hormonal —le dijo dándole las nuevas, esperando que con eso parara de reír.

—Hormonal mis polainas, esa tipa no está embarazada o al menos no de ti —tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de su boca, Alastor percibió una palabra en italiano, que casi pudo jurar fue una maldición.

—¿Qué dijiste? —dijo deteniéndose de pronto, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

Angel se quedó un instante callado antes de suspirar al darse cuenta que Alastor no dejaría pasar el tema.

—Mira, Mimzy es... una de las mejores cantantes del cabaret donde trabajo de vez en cuando —comento lo más tranquilo que pudo.

—La conocías...

Angel al otro lado de la línea torció levemente la boca.

—Y ella... digamos que tiene un amigo especial ahí...

—Lo sabías y no me dijiste —reclamo sintiéndose más indignado porque Angel no le contara, a descubrir que su novia de casi ocho años le engañaba con otro tipo.

Eso era lo de menos, de haberlo sabido antes hubiera tenido la excusa perfecta e irrefutable para dejar a esa mujer de una vez por todas, pero Angel había preferido callar y dejarlo morir en silencio.

—Se que debí, pero no me correspondía, ¡además pensé que si la querias! —intentó excusarse aunque sabía que no servía de nada—, no quería ser yo el responsable porque tu futuro matrimonio acabara

Y aunque intentó sonar sincero, a Alastor no le tomó más de dos segundos deducir que se había mordido la lengua al decir aquello.

—No lo hago, Angel, nunca podre amar a nadie como esa persona espera que lo haga, pero eso no impide que me sienta traicionado, ¿porque no me lo dijiste? —cuestionó tras un momento, ya más tranquilo.

—¿Me hubieras escuchado? —preguntó más serio de lo que quiso sonar.

Alastor lo pensó durante un instante, ¿lo hubiera hecho? Quizá sí, si eso se la quitaba de encima, pero no le daría la satisfacción a Angel de que creyera que sí.

—Por supuesto que no, carajo, conozco a Mimzy de mucho antes que tu, obviamente habría ido a ella a preguntar antes que creer en ti —dijo tratando de sonar exasperado.

—Hay tienes tu puta respuesta —gruño el chico del otro lado de la línea. 

Alastor al darse cuenta de que estaba creando otro problema, suspiro con pesar. No era momento para eso, miró su ropa y eso solo confirmo lo que pensaba.

—Genial, se embarazó de otro y me ha echado bronca cuando la intente dejar, simplemente genial —ironizó apretando suavemente el celular—, supongo que es karma...

—Pero oye, al menos ahora puedes dejarla con justa razón, intento de homicidio no es cualquier mamada —comento tratando de animarlo—, además de adulterio —rió al decirlo.

Alastor rodó sutilmente los ojos, comenzando a notar la mirada de la gente a su alrededor.

—Si bueno, creo que necesito un trago —cambio de tema pues el solo pensar en que su ex novia pudo cobrar venganza por todas sus víctimas de forma indirecta, le helaba la sangre.

—¿Dónde mismo?

—Donde mismo-


	8. Chapter 8

—Estas en pijama —apuntó Angel apenas verlo entrar al bar.

Alastor frunció el ceño, manteniendo su espalda recta pese a su pijama rojiza.

—¿Pretendías que me diera tiempo de cambiarme cuando esa demente comenzó a dispararme? —puntualizó dejándose caer a su derecha con pesar—, esperaba más de un tipo que se la vive rodeado de muerte y salidas premeditadas.

Angel rodó los ojos al ver el humor que traía, era poco habitual en él pero dada la situación, lo entendía un poco.

—Bueno, solo diré que muy pocas mujeres podrán mofarse que le dispararon a un asesino en serie y vivieron para contarlo —rió dándole un trago a su debida, palmeando sutilmente la espalda de Alastor.

Este resoplo moviendo un mechón de cabello de su frente, lamentándose no tener un espejo para ver su decadente estado.

—Ni me lo digas —murmuró cansado.

—Bueno, eso queire decir que no tienes casa, ¿cierto? —apunto con media sonrisa.

Alastor al escucharle, deseo poder tener una manopla y darle con ganas, no estaba de humor para bromas pero parecía que Angel quería picar cierto nervio en su interior y lo estaba logrando.

—Cierto, buscaré un departamento —dijo sin más, tratando de restarle importancia—, solo debo ir por mis cosas a mi viejo departamento y rezar porque Mimzy no trate de volarme la cabeza otra vez.

Angel asintió sutilmente con la cabeza antes de dibujar una gran sonrisa más notoria en su rostro.

—Quédate conmigo hasta entonces —sugirió sin pizca de burla.

Alastor se atraganto con su propia saliva, comenzando a toser con ganas, antes de por fin verle, notando que lo decía muy en serio.

—Nop, eso no va a pasar —musitó aclarándose la garganta y acomodando sus lentes, se cruzó de brazos—, ¿mafiosos y un asesino en serie bajo el mismo techo? Pésima idea —concluyó bastante seguro de sus palabras.

Angel rió sutilmente negando con la cabeza.

—Tengo una casa aparte, la uso de vez en cuando cuando no quiero que mi padre me encuentre —comentó terminado su trago—, hasta yo necesito un poco de libertad de vez en cuando.

Alastor ladeó levemente la cabeza.

—¿No sabe sobre ella? —cuestiono ahora curioso por tener un dato nuevo por parte de Angel.

—Está a nombre de mamá, nunca se le ocurriría buscar una propiedad bajo ese nombre —comentó esta vez con cierta tristeza en su voz—, al menos no en esta vida...

Alastor lo pensó durante un instante.

Sabía que debía volver por sus cosas, pero no creía que fuera buena idea dado el estado psicótico de Mimzy, tristemente había dejado su cartera y todo lo que pudiera necesitar para su trabajo, exceptuando su celular, por lo que sí o sí, estaba en una situación apretada.

Y lo quisiera admitir o no, la ayuda de Angel caía como una bendición del cielo.

—¿Solo por esta noche? —pregunto sopesando la propuesta.

—Si así lo quieres —comentó Angel poniéndose de pie luego de dejar el pago de su bebida sobre la mesa—, andando.

—¿Ahora? —inquirio siguiéndolo.

Angel rió ante la pregunta, sorprendiendose de que a veces Alastor podía ser verdaderamente un idiota igual que él si así lo quería.

—¿Te quieres quedar en pijama? Sin problemas por mi —se burlo saliendo del lugar.

Alastor gruñó irritado siguiéndolo.

Angel ya afuera noto que el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse debido a las nubes que se cernían sobre ellos amenazando con llover una vez más. Por ello, cuando Alastor miro como Angel se trepaba en una moto, se vio en la imperiosa necesidad de pedir la dirección y llegar por sus medios, pero sin dinero, eso no era algo que pudiera hacer.

Por lo menos no de momento.

—Sube, no muerde, pero puede que su dueño si —rió al decirlo esperando que Alastor subiera en la parte de atrás de la moto.

Alastor torció un poco lo labios mirando el aparato de dos ruedas.

—Nunca me he subido a una —confeso mirándolo con duda—, además son peligrosas.

Angel sin querer soltó una fuerte carcajada extendiendo uno de los cascos, con más brusquedad de la que quiso emplear.

—Eso es obvio y por eso me gustan—Alastor lo tomo con molestia y dio un paso hacia la moto—, ¿eres un abuelo o que mierda? —cuestiono encendiendo el motor, que rugió con fuerza, sobresaltando un poco a Alastor que acababa de ponerse el casco—. Sube de una buena vez o te juro que te dejo aquí.

Alastor frunció el ceño subiendo a la parte trasera, sintiendo el motor bajo su asiento. Al ver como su _amigo_ , se trepó una enorme sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en su rostro.

—Sujetate bebe, esta chica corre rápido —sin siquiera darle tiempo de decir algo, Angel arrancó pisando hasta el fondo, por lo que Alastor apenas tuvo tiempo de rodearle la cintura con los brazos.

—Imbécil —masculló Alastor aferrándose al chico con molestia, escuchando el aire silbar a su alrededor por la velocidad que llevaban.

Angel solo rió sin reducir la velocidad.

Para Alastor eso era nuevo, a decir verdad, todo lo que le ocurría últimamente era nuevo, en especial viniendo de ese chico quien nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. No entendía cómo en ocasiones realmente quería matarlo por impertinente, pero en otras más, deseaba estar más a su lado para saber cual sería su siguiente movimiento.

Pasados unos minutos que para Alastor fueron horas, terminaron adentrándose en un bosque cercano a la ciudad, hubo ciertos tumbos en el camino pero tras ellos, un camino liso dio la bienvenida a una casa blanca en medio de un gran pantano, rodeado por los árboles más frondosos que Alastor había visto nunca.

Debía admitir que el lugar estaba muy escondido.

Cuando la moto se detuvo y apagó el motor, Alastor descendió con torpeza, casi tropezando al hacerlo, ante la mirada divertida de Angel.

—Hogar, dulce hogar —comentó el chico tras descender del aparato, señalando la casa con orgullo. Él dejó su casco en el asiento de la moto y le dedicó una rápida mirada a Alastor quien estaba mirando en todas direcciones.

—Estamos en medio de la nada, Angel —apuntó Alastor arrojando el casco, que Angel atrapó al vuelo sin dificultad alguna, colocándolo junto al suyo.

—Esa es la idea, esta área no recibe señales por lo que es imposible localizarnos —río adentrándose al pórtico de la casa—, bien podrías traer a tus víctimas y tirarlas en el pantano que está aquí y nunca nadie las encontraría.

Alastor le siguió con su habitual expresión burlesca en el rostro, sopesando la idea del chico.

—¿Piensas matarme? —preguntó con cierta jocosidad en su voz, mirando la espalda del chico tensarse un poco.

Angel se detuvo frente a la puerta y rió en voz baja, mirandole sobre el hombro.

—Si quisiera hacer eso —dijo abriendo la puerta de par en par, apartándose para dejarlo pasara—, ya lo habría hecho.

Alastor simplemente se limitó a reír mirando al chico de reojo mientras entraba a la casa, que era mucho más acogedora de lo que pensó.

—Nada mal —halago mirando el estilo victoriano que tenía el interior.

—Gracias —dijo orgulloso cerrando la puerta tras él, observando al esbelto hombre frente a él.

Para él sería tan fácil someterlo ahí, en medio de la nada y sin modo de que se comunicara con nadie, era casi como si se colocara en bandeja de oro; pero si debía ser sincero, no quería arruinar la _amistad_ tan _normal_ que tenía con Alastor.

—Angel —llamo Alastor al verlo parado cerca de la puerta, sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.

Angel simplemente ladeo sutilmente la cabeza hacia la derecha sin perder de vista ninguno de los movimientos de Alastor.

—Dime.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí realmente? —inquirio el castaño cruzandose de brazos.

Angel sonrio de medio lado caminando hasta él, rodeando sus hombros con su brazo derecho.

—Siempre eres tu quien acepta mis ofertas corazón, no hay otro motivo por el cual estemos aquí más que por tus propias decisiones —apuntó sonriendo con burla, a lo que Alastor simplemente resopló por lo bajo—, ¿no hay una que me quieras hacer? Eso sería interesante de ver.

Alastor sonrió dando un paso lejos de él haciendo que el brazo de Angel cayera inerte a su costado.

—¿Cuál es mi cuarto? —preguntó con media sonrisa antes de darse vuelta caminando hacia la sala de estar.

Angel al ver que no seguiría con su pequeño juego de palabras, negó con la cabeza.

—Oh, pero que hincha pelota eres —río yéndose tras el.


	9. Chapter 9

Lo que Alastor creyó que serían un par de días se convirtieron en semanas, semanas en las cuales iba y venía de su trabajo como si no estuviera viviendo con un criminal.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Mimzy le había ido a buscar incontables veces a la estación, en cada ocasión, siendo escoltada por la seguridad hacia afuera del edificio.

Después del incidente de la escopeta, naturalmente los sacaron del departamento, además de que la policía presionó mucho para que no presentará cargos contra Mimzy -cosa que no pensaba hacer-, dado que se vería mal que la sobrina de uno de los políticos más importantes de la ciudad, se viera involucrada en medio de un intento de homicidio.

Y aunque no era para menos, Alastor ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de aceptar o negar nada de lo que los oficiales le decían. Para él no tenía caso.

Para Alastor su vida se había vuelto más llevadera sin la constante de Mimzy sobre él y con Angel fuera de casa la mayor parte del tiempo, casi sentía que el coche que conducía era suyo al igual que donde vivía.

—El día de hoy es especial chicos —dijo con coquetería a sus escucha cuando Husk le hizo señas de que el invitado especial había llegado—, dejando de lado los chismes e historias fantasiosas, el día de hoy tenemos a un invitado muy especial, que viene directamente del FBI, por favor, démosle la bienvenida a Charlotte Magne —e inmediatamente una joven mujer rubia entró escuchando una serie de aplausos pregrabados.

Alastor sonrió como de costumbre, pero sintiéndose con el corazón a punto de estallar de regocijo.

No creía que hubieran encontrado su _modus operandi,_ dado que ninguna de sus víctimas tenían conexión más allá que desaparecían un fin de semana en ciertas partes alrededor de Louisiana, por lo que si esa chica estaba ahí, quería decir que una de sus víctimas era mucho más importante de lo que considero.

Ciertamente no le sorprendería si fuera el caso, el dinero siempre mueve las conexiones más rápido que el interés social.

—Muchas gracias por cederme el segmento de hoy, sus otros compañeros no son tan amables —comentó tras estrecharle la mano con los cascos ya puestos.

—¡Y es por eso que aquí todos nos divertimos! —rió al decirlo viéndola tomar asiento—, comentaste que tenías algo muy importante que decirle a nuestros escuchas, adelante, son todos tuyos, querida Charlotte.

La chica rubia asintió con la cabeza tras sonreír sutilmente.

—Así es, verás, desde hace un par de meses investigamos la desaparición de Amanda Floch —Alastor recargo el mentón en el dorso de su mano, aplaudiendose internamente al haber dado en el blanco—, a decir verdad, la familia nos comentó que vino en innumerables ocasiones a la estación para que pusieran el nombre de su hija en los spots de desaparecidos

—Lo recuerdo, por ese tiempo hubo un gran revuelo en la ciudad, era la hija de un miembro del parlamento, si mal no recuerdo —comentó con tranquilidad detallando cada facción de la joven frente a él, deduciendo rápidamente que no tendría más de 25 años.

—Estas en lo correcto, tristemente, a la fecha que hoy que estoy aquí, su cuerpo fue encontrado sin vida —Alastor entonces forzó un poco su sonrisa. No le había ocurrido con anterioridad que hubieran localizado alguno de los cuerpos de sus víctimas, era por eso mismo que se mofaba un poco de su meticulosidad para esconderlos, por lo que el que hubieran encontrado uno, era un punto rojo de atención para él—, y ese es el motivo de mi visita.

Alastor se incorporó un poco en su asiento, ahora visiblemente interesado por lo que esa chica pudiera decir.

—Fui enviada por el FBI, para alertar a la población de un asesino en serie cuyas víctimas oscilan entre los 18 y los 25 años —anunció sacando un bloc de notas—, aunque este mensaje ya se dio por televisión, es importante recalcar la peligrosidad de la persona a la que nos enfrentamos.

—Pero... ¿no debería ser un asesino en serie si hay más de un caso? —pregunto lo más calmado que pudo, a lo que el hombre asintió con la cabeza—, tendrás que disculpar a este abuelo, pero no suelo ver la televisión.

Charlie esbozo sutilmente otra sonrisa, asintiendo con lentitud.

—¡Claro! A la fecha, hemos localizado tres cuerpos más, todos con las mismas características —dijo sin más volviendo su vista al blog de notas—, a las personas en ese rango de edad, principalmente mujeres, se les recomienda no estar en zonas que habitualmente no-

Pero Alastor ya no estaba escuchando.

Bebió un poco de su café, viendo a la mujer frente a él.

Cuatro de sus víctimas habían sido localizadas, no habían alertado a la ciudad tanto como se debiera ante un caso así, por lo que lo llevó a pensar, que no lo hicieron para no asustar al _asesino_ ; y aún así, estaban ahí en plena tarde diciendo con total seguridad que había un asesino suelto y que tomaran sus precauciones.

Ciertamente era un tanto contradictorio para él.

Para Alastor todo eso era muy extraño y de alguna manera sentía que era una jugarreta.

Parpadeo un par de veces viendo a Charlie frente a él, la observó meticulosamente dándose cuenta de algo que no había notado antes, tenía un comunicador. Uno pequeño, pero al fin y al cabo lo tenía.

De pronto todo su cuerpo se sacudió al darse cuenta de que muy probablemente, ellos ya sabían quién era el asesino y solo estaban jugando.

Una suave paranoia se apoderó de él de pronto.

—De nuevo, muchas gracias por recibirme —comentó dando por terminada su plática informativa

Alastor se incorporó en su asiento mirando hacia Niffty, quien se veía preocupada.

—¡Mis queridos escucha habientes, hagan caso a la dama y tomen sus precauciones! —dijo risueño mirando de reojo a Charlie guardar sus notas, esta vez visiblemente más nerviosa—, por el día de hoy, se ha acabado nuestro tiempo, pero mañana será aún más magnífico. Sigan sintonizandonos, la estación 96.6, donde una sonrisa nunca les faltara.

Tras reír, Niffty le avisó que estaban fuera del aire y sin siquiera poder decirle ni una palabra a la agente del FBI está abandonó la sala y el cuarto.

Alastor entonces, frunció el ceño poniéndose de pie y saliendo de su pequeña cabina.

—¿Estas bien, Al? —pregunto la chica.

—Tan bien como podría estar —comento tomando su saco—, te veo mañana pequeña lindura.

Niftty apretó sus manos mirando a Alastor caminar hacia la puerta.

—Al, ten cuidado por favor.

Este solo rió abandonando la sala.

Para cuando salió del edificio y se trepó en el automóvil blanco de Angel, todos sus sentidos le gritaban que algo estaba increíblemente mal.

Mientras manejaba, constantemente se encontró mirando por el espejo retrovisor, hasta que en una de sus checadas, noto un auto negro siguiéndolo. Al darse cuenta de ello, aceleró un poco y se desvió de su camino que le sacaba de la ciudad.

Comenzó a dar vueltas por la ciudad solo para cerciorarse de que el vehículo efectivamente le seguía.

Molesto, chasqueo la lengua y tomó uno de los desvíos que lo llevaban al bosque, que quedaba al sentido contrario de donde se había estado quedando.

Aparco el coche y bajo de este, notando como a la distancia el auto se acercaba.

—Bien, no creo que sean del FBI —comentó caminando hacia la cajuela. Al abrirla tomó el forro donde guardaba su escopeta y se alejó del vehículo adentrándose en el bosque—, pero sí lo son, están cometiendo un grave error.

Alastor camino por varios metros, esquivando maleza y troncos derribados, hasta alcanzar un pequeño claro, donde determinó que sería el sitio ideal para disparar en caso de que fuera requerido, menos obstáculos, más probabilidad de acertar.

Alastor se quitó la chaqueta, dejándola doblada sobre un pequeño arbusto, se acuclillo tras un grueso tronco, cargo el arma y espero. Por suerte para él, no fue mucho, ya que un par de minutos después comenzó a escuchar como las ramas crujían bajo los pies de sus perseguidores.

—Te digo que es el auto del puto de Anthony —gruñó uno de los hombres a lo que Alastor prestó atención.

—Ya te dije que otro lo conducía —Alastor se asomó tras el tronco, notando a tres hombres, todos armados.

—Quizá sea la puta de Anthony —comentó el tercero haciendo fruncir el ceño a Alastor—, ese hijo de puta me debe mucha plata.

Alastor tras su escondite suspiró quedamente.

Angel se lo había advertido desde el primer día que le soltó las llaves del coche, que muy probablemente algunos que querían su cabeza, le seguirán al notar el vehículo, cosa que no había pasado hasta ese día. Sin embargo, contrario a estar molesto por la situación, a decir verdad, estaba feliz, ya que podría sacar la creciente frustración que se había colado en su cuerpo luego de la _charla con el detective._

Sacó su escopeta de su estuche e introdujo los cartuchos, con cierta calma.

—Caballeros —llamo poniéndose de pie tras el tronco, poniendo su dedo en el gatillo—, me temo que se equivocaron de persona.

Uno de los hombres hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y los otros dos se separaron.

—Tienes el auto de Anthony —comentó tratando de ubicar desde dónde había salido la voz—, ¿qué te parece si hablamos?

—Oh, sí claro —murmuró poniéndose el arma al hombro.

Escuchó un chasquido a su derecha girando rápidamente apuntando con el arma al sujeto que apenas levantar la suya, recibió un disparo en el pecho que le derribó.

Los otros dos al escuchar el tiro, disparó contra el tronco donde estaba Alastor.

Este chasqueo la lengua, acuchillando, prestó atención y en cuanto escuchó como uno de ellos pisó una rama, saltó a la izquierda disparando en el aire al que estaba más próximo, dandole en el costado derecho del abdomen.

Alastor dio una vuelta en el suelo, incorporándose rápidamente mientras corría semi agachado hasta el siguiente árbol, esquivando por muy poco las balas. Rápidamente saco los cartuchos vacíos y recargo el arma.

El otro sujeto al ver a sus dos compañeros en el suelo, retrocedió un paso. No sabía quién era el atacante y con la velocidad que se movió tras el árbol, suponía que tenía experiencia en caza, en especial con la velocidad con que reaccionó. Molesto, comenzó a retroceder mirando hacia el árbol donde sabía que estaba el cazador.

Alastor al escuchar que se alejaba, sonrió tenuemente.

Se asomo solo para notar como el tipo se alejaba corriendo entre los árboles, con mucha suerte, no se perdería y encontraría el camino de regreso hasta el auto, porque de caer la noche y seguir ahí, posiblemente no la contaría.

Camino con soltura con el arma en alto hasta el tipo que agonizaba en el suelo, Alastor se paró a su derecha pateando lejos el arma. El tipo en el suelo, gorgoteo un poco de sangre antes de que su pecho dejará de aspirar aire. Al verlo morir, sonrió levemente antes de darse vuelta y caminar hacia el auto.

Mientras volvía con el arma en mano, pensó en el agente una vez más.

Si ellos ya sabían quién era el asesino, definitivamente debía tener cuidado; pero, a su vez, puede de que lo que hicieron solo fuera una provocativa y que en realidad, solo hubieran encontrado a lo mucho, dos cadáveres y no cinco como el sujeto expuso.

—Ah, debo consultar con Angel —musito llegando al auto, notando como el otro coche que le seguía, aún continuaba en su sitio.

Extrañado miró hacia el bosque pero no noto a nadie venir.

—Imbécil, serás la cena de algun bicho —musitó después de guardar su escopeta en su estuche y meterla en la cajuela, que cerró unos instantes después. Se subió al coche y solo entonces noto el martilleo incesante de su corazón.

La sensación de ser una presa atrapada no le gustó para nada y estaba convencido, que no permitiría que se repitiera.


	10. Chapter 10

Apenas entrar en la propiedad noto un auto que no había visto antes, lo que ocasionó que aparcara un poco más lejos que de costumbre. Al bajar y caminar hacia la casa, noto un sendero de sangre que se adentraba en la casa blanca. Lo cual puso sus sentidos alerta y durante ese corto trayecto, no dejó de ver alrededor.

Torciendo los labios llegando hasta la puerta principal. En ese punto, solo esperaba que apenas abrir la puerta, no le volaran la cabeza.

Cuando introdujo su llave y entró, esperaba ver muchas escenas, cada una peor que la anterior, así que por ello se sorprendió un poco de ver a Angel semi recostado en el sofá siendo atendido por una chica de cabello rosado y voluptuoso. 

Ambos al verlo entrar se le quedaron viendo, haciendo sentir incómodo a Alastor. Tratando de disimular, se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada.

—¿También te atacaron a ti? —preguntó Alastor cerrando la puerta tras él.

—¿Cómo que también? —cuestionó incorporándose de golpe, asustando a la chica y sorprendiendo a Alastor por la reacción.

—¡Anthony! —rumio la chica con molestia al ver como los puntos que estaba haciendo se separaban de nuevo—, aún no termino pedazo de idiota.

—Espera Molly, esto es importante —dijo Angel viéndola sobre el hombro.

Alastor al verlo venir, observó más de cerca la herida notando que si que era profunda; al mismo tiempo y sin querer, sus ojos se habían desviado sutilmente hacia el torso del chico, descubriendo que los años en el bajo mundo no eran en vano.

A su vez, maldiciendo en voz baja por encontrarse observando el cuerpo ajeno.

—Creo que sería bueno que te dejes atender, estas sangrando mucho —comentó desviando un poco la mirada, centrándose en la chica en la sala, visiblemente cabreada.

—¿Te hirieron? —preguntó mirándolo de pies a cabeza, ignorando por completo lo que acababa de decir Alastor y lo que la Molly le gritaba.

—¿Siquiera me escuchaste? —cuestiono ladeando la cabeza—. No, estoy bien, me cargue a dos de ellos pero el tercero lo deje escapar... aunque no creo que logré sobrevivir en todo caso. Ni siquiera encontró el camino de regreso a su vehículo —comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

Angel suspiro un poco llevándose una mano al pecho. En parte sintiéndose aliviado por la revelación, así como orgulloso de saber que muy difícilmente algo le podría pasar al hombre frente a él.

Otro motivo para amarlo, si se lo preguntaban.

—Menos mal —musitó dándose vuelta.

—¿Ya puedo curarte? —inquirio Molly con las manos en las caderas al verlo sentarse en el sofá de nuevo, visiblemente molesta.

—Sip —dijo con una enorme sonrisa mirando de reojo a Alastor. 

Molly simplemente negó con la cabeza antes de empezar otra vez, esperando que ya no se moviera en esta ocasión.

Alastor se sentó en el sofá frente al cual estaban los chicos, notando de pronto cierta similitud entre ambos. Y aunque hubiera preferido no preguntar, cierta curiosidad pico en él.

—¿Son familia? —preguntó cruzando sus piernas, sin perder la conexión de su mirada con el mafioso.

La chica golpeó la frente de Angel cuando este hizo un ademán de moverse, haciéndolo sonreír.

—Gemelos fraternos —dijo el chico mirando mal a su hermana que ahora tiraba del hilo de nuevo para cerrar la herida.

—Y me quedaré sin hermano si no paras de hacer estupideces Tony —le dijo molesta—, mira que pelear en lugar de retirarte, si que eres estúpido, ¡era la banda completa insensato!

—¡Ugh! No seas molesta —se quejó al decirlo—, además, no andes diciendo mi nombre como si-

—Ya sabía lindura —comentó Alastor poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la cocina, ante la mirada curiosa de Angel—, tus otros _amigos_ , te han llamado Anthony. Así que, un gusto, Tony.

Angel se pasó su mano libre por su cabello, alborotandolo un poco sin borrar la sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro.

No era que no quisiera decirle su nombre real, sabía que eventualmente tendría que hacerlo, el problema era que cuanto más cercano Alastor se volviera a él, más se vería envuelto en sus peleas territoriales y otros asuntos que involucran armas y drogas. 

Lo que menos quería era causarle problemas, pero por lo visto cuanto más buscaba eso, más se los daba. 

—Imbéciles —se quejo por lo bajo.

—Sabes, me sorprende que no haya pasado esto antes —dijo Alastor desde la cocina—, considerando el tiempo que llevo alrededor tuyo.

Molly término y miró hacia donde el hombre de cabello castaño, ponía una tetera.

—¿Tu nombre? —pregunto la chica con una ceja arqueada. Sabía quién era, su hermano le hablaba más de lo necesario de él, pero quería que él mismo se presentará.

Si debía ser sincera, Alastor no le daba confianza, era un asesino a sangre fría y sin miramiento alguno, aunque no podía decir mucho sobre su hermano, pues él tampoco dudaba en tirar del gatillo si la situación lo requería.

—Oh, pero que descortés soy —rió Alastor regresando a la sala para extenderle una mano a la chica que sonrió ladinamente al verlo llegar—, Alastor, un placer.

—Molly —sonrió apretando su mano, notando que de inmediato, que era más grande de lo que espero.

Alastor la soltó y miró hacia Angel que se ponía su camiseta tapando la herida que tenía en el hombro izquierdo. Sintiendo una sensación extraña de decepción.

—¿Una puñalada?

—Buen ojo.

—Práctica y costumbre —comentó restándole importancia, ya sabiendo que muy probablemente _Angel_ ya le hubiera contado sobre sus actividades extracurriculares—, ¿eres medico o algo así? —pregunto mirando a la chica guardar lo que había usado en un pequeño maletín negro.

La chica simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo experiencia en esto, crecer en este entorno te hace desarrollar ciertas habilidades —comentó caminando hacia su hermano dando un beso en cada mejilla—, cuidado, por favor y por lo que más quieras, no salgas de aquí durante un tiempo.

—Si, si, lo que digas —rió al decirlo recibiendo un apretón de mejilla.

Molly se despidió de Alastor con una suave reverencia de cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta, abandonando de una vez aquella propiedad.

Al quedarse solos, tanto Alastor como Angel se dirigieron una mirada.

—Tenemos que hablar —advirtió Alastor caminando de regreso a la cocina, siendo seguido en silencio por Angel.


	11. Chapter 11

—No me lo creo —soltó Angel tomando su soda dietética—, ¿realmente la agente hizo eso? Lamento mucho haberme perdido el segmento de hoy, ya sabes, visitas inesperadas —rió al decirlo.

Alastor resoplo restándole importancia.

—¿Qué piensas? ¿Sabrán de mí? —dijo ya más tranquilo luego de todo el barullo que había habido antes.

Aún en ese momento se sorprendía de que literalmente, hubiera sido cazado y encima, se sentía cada vez más molesto consigo mismo por haber dejado ir al tipo. Que no volviera su auto no le aseguraba que iba a morir en aquel pantano, por lo que su suerte ya estaba echada.

—Probablemente, ¿quieres que investigue por ti? —preguntó mirándolo de reojo.

—¿Puedes hacer algo como eso? —inquirio moviendo su taza de café, curioso por la propuesta—, me quitaría cierta inquietud —admitió pues aunque la situación no parecía tan grave y en realidad no estaba preocupado, saber le serviría para prepararse para lo peor.

—Por ti, lo que quieras bebé —rió tras guiñarle el ojo.

Alastor por su parte, seguía bastante pensativo por lo que ni se inmuto por el coqueteo del chico.

—Siento... que es una gran coincidencia —comentó mirando su café. Ahora más seguro que dudoso de su idea.

Anthony sonrió abiertamente sin perder ningún detalle del rostro inexpresivo de Alastor. Le sorprendía que inclusive en esa situación, pudiera mantener aquella sonrisa.

—Tu lo has dicho, una terrible coincidencia —apuntó poniéndose de pie tras haber terminado su soda—, pero no creo que debas preocuparte en todo caso.

Alastor río ante las palabras del chico, poniéndose de pie de igual manera. Y al hacerlo, pudo notar con más detenimiento, la altura y rasgos del chico.

—Suenas muy... como decirlo, ¡oh, si! Optimista —rió para sí mismo mirando la penetrante mirada bicolor del chico, sintiendo de alguna manera, ansioso—, creo que nunca te lo pregunte, ¿los ojos de quien los heredaste? —aunque lo pregunto por mera curiosidad, se sorprendió que de un momento a otro, quisiera saber más sobre ese chico, así como este sabía sobre él.

Angel ante la pregunta ladeó levemente la cabeza tras cruzarse de brazos. No negaría que disfrutaba de ver a Alastor interesado en él, pero le seguía pareciendo gracioso. 

Muy dentro de él, se preguntó si había logrado para ese punto, dejar su huella en el corazón y mente de Alastor.

—Mi madre tenía los ojos azules —comentó tapando su ojo derecho—, mi padre los tiene miel —dijo para tapar su ojo izquierdo—, soy una extraña mezcla de ambos. Lo peor de cada uno.

—Tu madre tenia lindos ojos —murmuro saliendo de la cocina bajo la atenta mirada de Angel, quien ni lento ni perezoso lo siguió por los pasillos de la casa.

—¿Familia? —preguntó el chico sin dejar de ver la nuca de Alastor.

—Nadie importante que resaltar —dijo sin más deteniéndose frente a la puerta de su cuarto.

—¿Podras considerarme alguna vez parte de ella? —inquirio poniendo ambas manos a los costados de Alastor, quien se había recargado en la puerta de su cuarto sonreía con altanería.

—¿Por qué habría de ser así? —inquirio divertido sosteniendole la mirada al hombre que le ganaba por casi veinte centímetros—, no le veo valor en ello.

—Da la casualidad, que yo si —comento inclinándose hasta que ambos estuvieron a la misma altura—, nunca te dejaría solo.

Alastor recorrió el rostro del chico por unos segundos, sintiendo de pronto su corazón latir.

_< <¿Qué es esto?>>_

—Y creo que es precisamente por ese motivo que ambos estamos hasta el cuello de problemas, _darling_ —musito para guiñarle el ojo—, no quieres ese nivel de relación conmigo, creeme.

Angel sonrio coquetamente, acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de Alastor

—¿Y si eso es lo que deseo?

—Angel —advirtió este cuando sintió la respiración del chico demasiado cerca, pero sin moverse un solo centímetro.

—Sabes como me llamo —dijo para inmediatamente besarlo.

Alastor apenas sentirlo puso ambas manos en su pecho y trato de empujarlo, pero las manos de Angel en sus muñecas rápidamente lo inmovilizaron contra la puerta.

Sin siquiera poder moverse debido a la presión en sus muñecas, sintió la lengua de Angel recorrer su labio inferior, jadeo sorprendido, pero eso solo ocasiono que la lengua de este se metiera en su boca, haciendo que un gran escalofrío le recorriera de pies a cabeza.

Y mientras el beso se profundizaba, Alastor sin saber porque, dejo de hacer fuerza, ocasionando que Angel le soltará. 

En ese punto, Alastor mando a la mierda la cordura al darse cuenta que la sensación que sentía con Angel nunca la había experimentado antes ni siquiera cuando asesinaba a alguien, por lo que cuando este le levantó y lo hizo enredar la piernas alrededor de su cintura para por fin entrar a su cuarto, ni siquiera opuso resistencia y dejó que la puerta se cerrará a sus espaldas.

Dejando únicamente aquellas cuatro paredes como las testigos de aquel acontecimiento.


	12. Chapter 12

Alastor despertó y sintió un suave dolor en su espalda baja, lo siguiente que sintió fue algo frío en esta. Al intentar incorporarse notó una bolsa con hielo en su parte baja, pero ni bien pudo moverse cuando la risa de Angel le detuvo. Entre desorientado y curioso observo al hombre sentado bajo la única ventana del cuarto.

—Mala idea bebe, se lo que te digo, déjala ahí —aconsejo dándole una calada a su cigarrillo sin dejar de verlo detenidamente.

Alastor lo miró sin su camiseta, con la herida al descubierto y su cuerpo curtido por las heridas de todas las otras peleas que ya había tenido antes y no pudo encontrar más maravilloso ese cuerpo marcado por el paso de los años.

—Lo dejaré —dijo sin más volviendo a recostarse en la cama, abrazando la almohada. En aquella posición, no podía estirarse del todo por lo que sentía la gran mayoría de sus músculos entumecidos. 

La noche anterior se le fue un poco de las manos, lo admitía. 

Nunca en todas su vida se hubiera imaginado enredándose con un hombre por algo tan vanal como el deseo, ni mucho menos con un delincuente teniendo en cuenta su _buena posición_ , sin embargo, ahí estaba, después de una ronda de sexo desenfrenado, disfrutando de una calma inaudita que no había percibido en años.

—Angel —llamó tras un momento.

El aludido sonrió de medio lado, observandole con curiosidad.

—Puedes llamarme Anthony —dijo pero a juzgar por la manera en la que Alastor insistió en llamarlo por su apodo, supuso que sería un poco más complicado de lo que pensó hacerlo llamar su nombre -claro si no contaba la noche anterior-.

—Una vez dijiste que no querías que las cosas se volvieran más cercanas entre nosotros —comentó Alastor desde su lugar—, y creo que llamarte por tu nombre, complicaría ese pacto nuestro.

—Alastor, después de lo de ayer, eso ya no aplica, no mames —río al decirlo tras apagar su cigarrillo para arrojarlo al cesto de basura de aquella habitación.

Alastor sonrió burlonamente por la palabra empleada pero no respondió. Entendía lo que decía, pero de todas formas cierta inquietud existía en él.

En especial porque aún cuando Anthony le había demostrado de varias maneras que podía contar con él, aún no terminaba de sentirse agusto con él, aún cuando su _relación_ ya hubiera llegado a ese nivel, su instinto le seguía gritando que tuviera cuidado.

Y si su instinto nunca se había equivocado antes, esta vez no tendría porqué dudar de él.

—Bueno, ya que insistes ¿puedo hacerte más preguntas? —pidió curioso por el pasado del hombre frente a la ventana.

Si bien no le preguntaba sólo por querer saber, pensó que quizá de esa manera se sentiria un poco más tranquilo.

—Solo si tu respondes de regreso —presiono Angel sin desaparecer su sonrisa.

Alastor entrecerró los ojos observando a Angel ladear la cabeza. No le quedaba muchas opciones, debía ceder o de lo contrario, su única respuesta sería el silencio.

—Me parece justo —respondió tras pensarlo un momento.

—Bien, eres libre de preguntar —informo Angel encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Edad?

—Buena pregunta —rió mirándolo sin desaparecer su sonrisa—, 26.

—¡Carajo! —soltó sin querer incorporándose un poco en la cama—, imagine que eras joven, pero no tan joven.

Ante esa reacción, le fue imposible a Angel no reír.

—Vamos, son solo nueve años de diferencia —comentó tratando de restarle importancia.

—Es una brecha de casi una década, Angel —apuntó Alastor, algo inquieto por ese descubrimiento.

—Lo dices como si fuera la gran cosa —se burló antes de cambiar de tema—, ¿porque Mimzy? —cuestiono directo y sin titubear—. No parece tu tipo, en realidad nadie.

Alastor asintió sutilmente con la cabeza retirando la bolsa de hielo de su espalda baja.

—Puede que tu lo seas, en alguna medida —comentó desde su lugar en la cama—, la conozco desde que tengo memoria, nuestras familias eran muy unidas, creí que algún día, por tratarse de ella, las cosas serían diferentes —dijo recordando todo por lo que habían pasado—. Me equivoque.

—Yo no lo veo así —aclaro Angel al ver la expresión de Alastor, atrayendo su atención—, más bien ahora sabes que buscar en tu próxima pareja.

Alastor sonrió de medio lado al escucharlo. Las relaciones no eran un tema de su agrado, por lo que optó por cambiar de tema.

—¿Siempre has estado metido en esto?

—Negocio familiar —dijo como si nada, dibujando una extraña mueca en el proceso.

—¿Has pensado en dejarlo? —volvió a preguntar, notando a Angel crisparse un poco.

—Esas son dos preguntas, Al —rió tras acusarlo—, si, muchas veces, más de las que debería de haberlo pensado, he pensado en dejar toda esta mierda y empezar desde cero en un lugar bien lejos de aquí, donde nadie me conozca y donde pueda ser verdaderamente feliz. Costara lo que costar.

Ante esa respuesta tan sincera, Alastor percibió un tono similar a la nostalgia, como si aquella respuesta hubiera evocado recuerdos que no quisiera revivir.

—¿A que querías dedicarte?

—Al, son muchas preguntas —volvió a decir sintiéndose de pronto en un interrogatorio.

—Dejo que me preguntes, unicamente por que se que quieres escuchar lo que ya sabes saliendo de mi boca —apuntó incorporándose lentamente en la cama—, no creas que he olvidado que has investigado hasta mis ancestros —aunque lo dijo con burla, algo de dentro de él se seguía retorciendo por ese hecho.

Angel se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo con picardía. A veces olvidaba que Alastor era muy perspicaz y con demasiada buena memoria.

—Touche —musito caminando hacia la cama, sentándose a un costado de Alastor mirando hacia la espalda del chico castaño llena de mordidas y chupetones—, nada.

—¿Como nada? Debes estar bromeando, no puedes decir ese sermón y luego decir que no soñabas con algo más-

—Quisiera estar muerto Alastor —le cortó mirándolo con pesar—, se lo que dije, pero también sé lo que soy, eso no se puede cambiar.

Alastor al entender el contexto detrás de las palabras, cerró la boca de pronto, meditando bien las palabras que debía decir a continuación.

—Tendras tus razones para decirlo, pero creo que puedes conseguir algo mejor que solo una muerte sin sentido, ¿no lo crees? —comento dándose la vuelta hasta quedar boca arriba, recargado en las almohadas.

—Tan serio como siempre —musito recorriendo con su dedo índice el vientre de Alastor—, mi madre murió cuando yo tenía cinco años, una... familia enemiga embosco el auto donde viajabamos, de todos, solo ella y el chofer murieron. Fue un evento bastante triste a decir verdad.

Alastor no dijo nada y le permitió seguir tocándolo, pese a que el toque le hacía sentir un poco incómodo

—¿Sabes que mi padre me odia? —preguntó tras ver que Alastor no diría nada.

—¿Te culpa de la muerte de tu madre?

—Sip, ella cubrió mi cuerpo y el de mi hermana con el suyo —dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios deteniendo sus caricias—, ella dio su vida por un hijo de puta mal nacido que siguió los pasos del hombre que más odio, ¿sabes Al? En parte mi sueño, era de mi madre, ella una vez soñó con llevarnos lejos de esta mierda, pero por culpa mía y de mi hermana, nunca se completo.

—Estas siendo muy duro contigo mismo —comentó tras verlo fruncir el ceño—, no creo que ella-

—¿Y tu que Alastor? —corto de inmediato enarcando una ceja—. ¿Tiene algo que ver tu trágico pasado con la mierda que eres ahora y con lo que les haces a esas personas? —preguntó tan secamente, que logro que algo temblara dentro de Alastor.

Alastor iba adoptar su lado insensible, pero entendía que el chico estuviera un poco exaltado por haber contado algo tan personal, por lo que lo dejó pasar.

—Angel, investigaste mi historial familiar, ¿no? —comentó divertido buscando sus lentes con la mirada—, soy producto de una violación —dijo sin pelos en la boca localizandolos en el suelo cerca de la entrada al cuarto. Al menos a esa distancia, aún podía verlos—. No vengo de un hogar amoroso, ¿ya lo sabes no?

Angel se quedó callado un momento, de pronto se sentía un entrometió y lamento mucho haber sido grosero con él, pero hablar sobre su pasado, en especial con Alastor, de alguna manera lo sentía incorrecto, sin embargo, ¿por qué de pronto era así?

—Si, ya lo sabía —dijo casi en un murmullo.

—Nunca supe ni quise saber quien era mi padre, o al menos fue así durante mis primeros veinte años —comentó mirando hacia el techo un poco descolorido de la habitación—, después de eso, él fue el primero que desató algo que ya no pude parar. No tienes idea de cuánta ira y frustración libere ese día, como disfruté verlo desangrarse luego de que este viera que sus travesuras, eran una fotocopia de él —soltó dejando que ciertas memorias acudieron a él—, en retrospectiva, de no haberme parecido a él y nunca habérmelo cruzado por puro azar, quizá mi camino no se hubiera manchado, y digo quizá, porque de igual manera tal vez estaba destinado a que hiciera lo que hice, ¿no?.

Ante esa verdad, Angel se quedo callado. En cierta manera, escuchar toda esa historia salida de sus labios, le hacía sentir como si escuchara una novela de terror ligera, para nada de su gusto.

—Al, llevabas reteniendo tantas malas experiencias, me sorprende que no te hayas vuelto loco antes —comento un poco afligido imaginando a un Alastor seis años más joven que él, descubriendo al hombre que ultrajó a su madre y que le malgracio la vida con un hijo no deseado—, solo fueron eventos desafortunados, los de ambos realmente, pero ¿que te hizo medirte? La mayoría de asesinos seriales, no dejan tanto tiempo de enfriamiento entre un homicidio y otro, ¿por qué tu si?

Ante ese último cuestionamiento, su instinto empujo en su interior. Una vez más, Angel mostraba interés por su segunda faceta, entendía su curiosidad, pero ¿y los términos usados?

—Posiblemente... —dijo tratando de apartar cierto eco en su cabeza—, haya sido debido a que tenía que hacerme responsable de mi madre —murmuró desde su lugar mirando con cierta indiferencia hacia la ventana.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto sin entender a lo que se refería.

—Ella se suicidio hace diez años, ¿también sabías eso? —comentó mirando ahora hacia Angel.

—No sabía eso —atinó a decir por esa verdad.

—Hubiera estado impresionado de ser así, nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera Mimzy lo sabía a decir verdad—dijo con una sonrisa burlesca, que aunque Angel sabía que esa era su manera de disfrazar lo que sentía en ese momento, no pudo parecerle más que macabra—, se supone que está en un hospital psiquiátrico para su propia protección, pero la realidad es... que después de muchos intentos, ella por fin lo logró. Dejo de ver el rostro de la persona que le echo a perder su vida, dejó de sufrir por la carga que la sociedad puso sobre ella al obligarla a parir a un bastardo y por fin después de veinticinco años de calvario, me dejó descansar en paz. Por más cruel que suene eso.

Angel no supo qué decir ante ello, realmente no tenía ni idea de cómo su plática se había tornado tan oscura, por lo que no quería que las cosas se volvieran más pesadas para ambos. En especial para él, que tenía mucho que procesar en ese momento.

—¿La amabas? —se atrevió a preguntar después de un breve silencio.

—Naturalmente, ella me dio la vida, así como intentó quitarmela muchas veces y a ella de paso —rió incorporándose hasta estar a la altura de Angel, notando de pronto cierta incomodidad en él—, no sientas lastima por mi —pidió al notar la expresión que le dedicaba, aunque muy dentro de él, sabía que no era lastima lo que sentía por el, ¿repulsión? ¿miedo? Quizá un poco de ambos.

—No lo haría nunca —aseguró viéndolo a los ojos, notando duda en ellos.

Sabía que Angel provenía de una familia donde la lealtad lo era todo, por ello, comprendía que el concepto de matar a uno de tus padres, por más odio que sintieras hacia ellos, fuera algo ajeno a él, sin embargo, dada su propia naturaleza, no terminaba de comprender porque tanto asombro.

—Haces bien —comentó mirando hacia los labios de Angel, pues de seguir viendo a sus ojos, quizá cierta respuesta le inquietara.

Este ladeo levemente el rostro al notar esa acción antes de acariciar el rostro de Alastor con su mano derecha.

—Estamos tan rotos por dentro como por fuera, ¿ah? —comentó tras un momento, con una pesada sonrisa. 

Alastor sonrió en respuesta recargando la mejilla en la mano de Angel, quien sintió un suave vuelco en su corazón por la acción.

Eso era definitivamente una muestra de afecto, que no había recibido antes.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo —dijo, pero muy en el fondo, aquella plática levantó más de un sentido que creía olvidado.

Y esa sensación, no le gustó.


	13. Final

Después de ese _pequeño_ encuentro sexual, sin siquiera notarlo, para Alastor él está en medio de una rutina sexual, se volvió parte de su día a día.

Mientras las semanas transcurrían y sus encuentros se hacían cada vez más frecuentes, Alastor comenzó a notar cierta actitud en Angel que atribuyó al hecho de que los ataques de los otros grupos se habían vuelto más frecuentes.

Al mismo tiempo, Alastor comenzaba a sentir la presión del FBI con cada día que transcurría, sin embargo, aún con todo eso, pensó que las cosas podían serenarse durante un tiempo más.

O al menos eso pensaba hasta el día que Angel le pidió no salir por un nuevo inconveniente, fue en ese momento que se percató de varias cosas que había pasado por alto.

Y mientras esos días se la pasó en confinamiento sin la presencia de Angel, tuvo tiempo para pensar en lo que estaba haciendo de él en ese momento, sorprendiendose del rumbo de sus pensamientos.

Pero se sorprendió más, cuando la puerta principal de aquella casa en medio de la nada fue tocada.

Era inusual, muy inusual.

Aunque sabía que no presentarse al trabajo acarrearía algunos inconvenientes, definitivamente no esperaba ese desenlace.

Escondió el cuchillo entre la manga de su camiseta antes de abrir la puerta con precaución, encontrándose con Niffty. Totalmente confundido por su presencia en ese lugar, la dejo pasar no sin antes observar alrededor, asegurándose de que no hubiera un tercero al acecho.

—¿Cómo diste con este lugar? —preguntó a penas cerrar la puerta y centrar la atención en la encargada de que su programa se lanzará al aire.

—Te seguí en una ocasión —se sincero tratando de no sonar tan casual ante ello—, Alastor, estoy algo preocupada por ti.

Alasto ladeo sutilmente la cabeza observando a la chica de baja estatura.

—¿A qué te refieres, lindura? Estoy muy bien—comentó estudiando a Niffty.

La chica frunció sutilmente el ceño.

—No me refiero a ti, me refiero a la persona con la que estás, ¿es el tipo de la estación verdad? ¿el de las llamadas extrañas? —pregunto entrelazando sus pequeñas manos.

Alastor torció los labios entonces, pero sin borrar su sutil sonrisa, consiguiendo una extraña mueca.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? —quiso saber, pero al preguntar tan tranquilo, Niffty casi de inmediato supo que estaba molesto por su impertinencia.

Y no era para menos.

—Se puede decir que desde hace un par de semanas, pero eso no es tan importante —corto para no distraerse y hablar únicamente del motivo de su visita—, tienes que alejarte de él.

Alastor entonces en parte, comprendió que su amiga estuviera asustada por su seguridad, aunque también podía percibir otra intensión tras esas palabras, pero al no estar seguro, intentó sonar lo más casual delante de ella.

—Oh, linda, el no me hará nada, no tienes porque-

—Alastor, se lo que haces —soltó la chica retrocediendo unos pasos hasta colocarse tras un sillón solo por mera precaución. Sabía que solo de esa manera Alastor le escucharía.

Por su parte Alastor se tensó visiblemente.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta al no ver duda en el rostro de la chica.

—Eres el asesino de las ciénagas. No trates de negarlo —pidió Niffty sintiendo su pulso por el cielo, casi arrepintiéndose por sus cinco minutos de valentía.

Alastor entrecerró un poco los ojos, cruzando las manos tras la espalda, deslizando el cuchillo hasta la palma de su mano.

—¿Y si es así qué? —pregunto Alastor con una sutil sonrisa en el rostro sin despegar la mirada de una temblorosa Niffty—, ¿me entregaras al FBI? ¿Irás con la policía?

La chica al ver que posiblemente era un blanco, comenzó a negar enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—De haber querido eso, hubiera ido antes de venir contigo —dijo con la voz temblorosa, pero ni siquiera con eso, Alastor noto mentira alguna en ella—, Alastor, el tipo con el que te involucraste... el te vendió al FBI.

Ante esa noticia, Alastor se vio visiblemente confundido. No terminaba de entender cómo fue que Niffty sabía sobre él -aunque un tiempo atrás sospechaba de sus toc's y obsesiones de la chica, eso no daba motivos suficientes-, por lo que no sabía cómo reaccionar en ese momento,

—Lo siento, pero no creo entender lo que me estas tratando de decir —sé sincero apretando el cuchillo contra la palma de su mano, sintiendo el filo de este.

—¿Por qué crees que su propio clan le ha querido matar y no le ofrece protección de clanes enemigos? —soltó cada vez más nerviosa, no era que quisiera decirlo todo en ese momento, pero estaba teniendo un mal presentimiento y no precisamente por la presencia de su locutor—, Alastor, ¿por qué de pronto, de todos los lugares para buscar, fueron directamente a la estación, a nuestro programa? ¿por qué directamente a ti?

—Fue una coincidencia... —dijo más para tratar de convencerse así mismo más que creer en las palabras de la chica que había conocido por años. Ante esa verdad, que poco a poco iba tomando forma en su cabeza, un suave dolor oprimía su pecho.

Vinieron a él todas las dudas que hace unos días había tenido, sobre todas sus especulaciones y paranoias, sintiéndose de pronto en medio de un ataque de ansiedad al darse cuenta de que había bajado la guardia, tanto así que había interrumpido su rutina de años, por una sola persona que solo llevaba meses en su vida.

Por una persona que aparentemente le había traicionado y él estúpidamente había caído en su juego.

—¡Alastor! —chillo Niffty logrando sacar a Alastor de su ensoñación cuando la luz de la casa se vino abajo dejándolos a oscuras.

Alastor parpadeo un par de veces antes de correr hacia la ventana más cercana y ver a través de estas los autos de FBI afuera, rodeando toda la parte delantera de la propiedad y con ella, su método de escape principal.

_< <Carajo>>_

—¡¡Niffty!!, a la cocina, puerta de enfrente —gritó agachando con cuchillo en mano, metiéndolo bajo el marco de la puerta, atrancandola.

Rápidamente escucho a un oficial hablar por un altavoz indicando que tenía que salir con las manos en alto o de lo contrario abririan fuego.

Ante esa advertencia, Alastor torció los labios buscando con la mirada a su escopeta, localizandola al otro lado de la habitación.

Sabía que solo era cuestión de segundos antes de que todo se viniera abajo, por lo que cuanto antes ideara un plan, mejor.

—Mierda —murmuró Alastor corriendo hacia un costado del sillón, tomando su escopeta y colgándosela al hombro. En cuanto entro a la cocina, donde Niffty yacía de rodillas en el suelo, comenzó a evaluar sus posibilidades.

—¡Oh, por dios! Nos arrestaran a ambos —dijo totalmente exaltada abrazándose a si misma—, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando...

Alastor parpadeo un par de veces tratando de aclarar su mente, sintiéndose cada vez más molesto consigo mismo por haber vuelto a confiar en la persona equivocada. Miro hacia la estufa y entonces tuvo una muy mala idea.

—Niffty, escucha —llamo arrodillándose frente a ella, notando entonces que esta lloraba—, saliendo de aquí, hay unas escaleras a la derecha, bajo estas hay un sótano, quiero que bajes a ese lugar —ordenó para dejarla y comenzar a buscar rápidamente entre los cajones un encendedor.

—Pero, ¿y tú? —preguntó temblando mirando como el lugar se iluminaba por los faros azules y rojos.

—Te alcanzaré si puedo —comento sacando unos cerrillos, sonriendole en medio de la oscuridad—, si no me atraparon antes, no lo harán ahora —aseguró apremiando para que se fuera.

Niffty con duda se arrastró por el suelo hasta abandonar la cocina y llegar hasta la entrada al sótano, donde con torpeza, cayó por las escaleras, casi quedando inconsciente en el proceso.

Arriba Alastor escuchó el golpe y rodó los ojos notando como las luces de los oficiales rodeaban la casa, no tenía tiempo para revisar si Niffty no se había roto el cuello por lo que se centró en el principal de sus problemas.

Se puso de pie y miró hacia la estufa, la cual de un jalón separó de la pared mirando el cable que unía el tanque de gas a la máquina.

—Bien, Angel, ¿quieres jugar? —murmuró sacando su escopeta de su estuche con rapidez, cerciorándose de que estuviera cargada—, ¡juguemos maldito traidor!

La puerta fue derribada y Alastor tiro del conector liberando el gas en la cocina. Salió de esta y se posicionó en el pasillo principal, retrocediendo con el arma al hombro hasta la entrada al sótano. Siempre cuidando de que el aroma a gas, aún no le alcanzará.

De pronto, a través de varias ventanas lanzaron gas lacrimógeno que comenzó a inundar con rapidez la casa. Alastor frunció sutilmente el ceño antes de ser alumbrado un poco por uno de los oficiales, que sin dudar, Alastor le disparó, dándole en el rostro.

Tras disparar, se percató que aún no era tiempo, el gas a un no se esparcia del todo, pero si le disparaban desde la cocina sabía que sería otra historia.

Aún cuando sus ojos comenzaban a lagrimear, se mantuvo firme cerca de la entrada al sótano.

Solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo.

—¡No disparen, hay gas por todas partes! —se escuchó un grito. Sin embargo, Alastor poco presto atención pues en ese momento ya era apuntado por tres diferentes oficiales, que al escuchar la orden, fruncieron el ceño.

Al ver que no disparaba, sonrió con malicia.

—¿Qué ocurre oficiales? —pregunto divertido con el arma en alto—, ¿le tiene miedo a un poco de calor? No veo porque deba ser así —comentó juguetón.

—Ríndete, Alastor —dijo uno de ellos apuntando directo a la frente del aludido.

Alastor en cuanto percibió el olor a gas y ya sin más tiempo, decidió implementar su plan. 

Dejó caer varios cerrillos de las palmas de sus manos, desviando sutilmente la atención de él, quien dé un salto se arrojó al interior del sótano no sin antes volver a disparar su arma, desatando una gran explosión que detonó toda la primera planta y lo mandó con mayor fuerza hacia el vacío sótano.

Se golpeó el hombro derecho sintiendo un enorme dolor de inmediato. Noto como la bola de fuego entraba con sutileza, pero ni siquiera eso lo hizo vacilar un poco. A como pudo se puso de pie y percibió a Niffty temblando de pies a cabeza, tras la detonación que hizo vibrar la casa.

—¡De pie! —ordenó mirando hacia las escaleras, lamentándose de ya no poder levantar bien su arma debido al daño en su hombro—. Escucha, ellos no saben que estas aqui, si te marchas por tu pie, quizá nunca lo sepan.

Niffty parpadeo confundida, oliendo madera y carne quemada.

—Al, no quiero dejarte... eres mi amigo...

Al ver el shock de la chica, rodó los ojos.

—Carajo Niffty, sigueme —comentó recargando la escopeta con torpeza. 

No podía creer que la hubiera involucrado en eso, por lo que aunque sabía que era una pésima idea, se sentía en deuda y la llevaría con él. Además no era como que pudiera dejarla en su estado.

Pateo una pequeña rejilla revelando un ducto de ventilación bastante viejo.

—Desconozco si Anthony sabía sobre este lugar, pero de hacerlo, le hice una segunda salida —comentó entrando escuchando a Niffty detrás de ella—, ¿estas segura que fue Angel? —preguntó tras verla ingresar, volviendo a acomodar la entrada. Al menos, de descubrir la entrada, se ganarían tiempo.

—Deberás de confiar en mi palabra Alastor —pidió la chica con voz temblorosa, sintiendo dolor en su espalda baja y su tobillo izquierdo.

—¿Qué te hizo querer ayudarme Niffty? —pregunto Alastor retomando su huida, aún sintiendo un extraño dolor emocional.

La chica guardó silencio un momento, pensando que le podía decir para que no desconfiara de ella, pues aunque sus intenciones eran cien por ciento para ayudarle, sabía que en ese momento, era libre de dudar sobre ella.

En especial por la terrible coincidencia de la policía llegando al mismo tiempo que ella.

—¿Recuerdas la oficial que nos visitó hace unos días? —preguntó siguiéndolo por aquel pasillo tan rápido como podía—. Pues, se me hizo extraña esa visita y no solo a mi, tanto tú como Husk dijeron lo mismo, ¿por qué nuestra estación? —jadeo cuando giraron a la izquierda y entraron a un acceso que se miraba más reciente—, ya te había visto con ¿Angel? —siguió haciendo memoria—... hace un tiempo, pero no comente nada porque pues, es tu vida y tu sabes que hacer con ella...

Alastor no sabía que decir en ese momento. 

Tanto había centrado su atención en Angel, que había comenzado a dejar tantos huecos en su vida y había permitido que su segunda vida, alcanzará a su principal. Y eso no lo hacía más que enfurecer.

—¿Husk sabe? —preguntó tras un momento.

Niffty entonces noto la voz temblorosa de Alastor.

—Él... me pidió que viniera... —comentó ahora nerviosa—, perdoname Alastor, pero te use de sujeto de estudio para un proyecto de la universidad y cuando te segui... descubrí uno de tus pasatiempos —dijo ahora apenada—, y así fue como descubrí también que ese sujeto y la oficial, se estaban reuniendo... realmente no se que clase de relación tengan, pero lamento que las cosas terminaran así —musitó con pesar.

Alastor por su parte frunció cada vez más el ceño.

—Reuniendo... —repitió en un murmullo apenas audible, recordando su propia paranoia del porque de pronto era seguido y a su vez, sintiendo un agrio sabor en su boca, muy seguro que no era por lo de hace un momento.

—A decir verdad, no sabía que iba a pasar lo de hoy —dijo de inmediato al notar el silencio que se prolongaba—, quería venir desde el primer día que faltaste pero Husk me dijo que esperara —sé sincero tratando de seguirle el paso.

—¿Esperara para que? —pregunto más brusco de lo que quiso sonar.

—Supongo que para estar seguros —musito.

No agrego nada más durante los próximos veinte minutos. 

Para cuando llegaron al final del pasillo que era cubierto por maleza, ambos se sentían un poco enclaustrados por el eco de sus pisadas en aquel reducido pasillo. 

Tras Alastor retirar la maleza con la culata de su escopeta, ambos salieron terminando en medio del bosque, donde inmediatamente Niffty se sintió minúscula y sin darle tiempo de descansar, se vió obligada a seguir a Alastor quien caminaba con maestría en medio de aquella oscuridad.

—¿Qué harás ahora? —se atrevió a preguntar la chica tras otro prolongado silencio de diez minutos caminando a ciegas. 

Ella solo veía la silueta del cuerpo de Alastor mientras avanzaban por aquel oscuro lugar.

—Por ahora, buscaremos un árbol alto, esperaremos a que amanezca y me acomodare este hombro dislocado —anuncio deteniéndose frente a un tronco grueso. Al darse vuelta para subir a Niffty, miro la gran columna de humo que se levantaba varios kilómetros lejos de ellos—, después de eso, buscaré a Angel —aseguro sin despegar la vista de aquel lugar, bastante seguro de que la búsqueda no se reanudaría hasta el amancecer.

—¿Y qué harás con él? —quiso saber la chica, volviendo la vista hasta aquel escenario.

Alastor sonrió de medio lado ante la pregunta.

—Haré que lamente el día que se metió conmigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con esto llegamos al final de Criminal. Gracias a las personas que se dieron el tiempo de leerlo ♥


End file.
